


О совместимости

by Rena_Welt



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rena_Welt/pseuds/Rena_Welt
Summary: людей и строк.





	1. Chapter 1

Песок под ногами теплый — остыл после полуденного солнца. Эльза и сама не знает, зачем вышла босиком на пляж и смотрит теперь на море, которое, совершенно очевидно же, ответов на ее вопросы не даст.

Через две минуты появляется Джерар и протягивает руку.

— Станцуй со мной.

И так обыденно, совершенно нормально. Эльза не находит в себе сил удивиться.

— Не умею.

Он мог бы сказать: я тоже. Но в этом решительно никакого смысла, потому что Эльза смотрит на него, сквозь него, внутрь него, и обманывать ее бесполезно.

Поэтому обхватывает за талию (россыпь шрамов. Джерар не представляет, сколько их на теле), слабо улыбается. Свои действия все еще сам не осознает, но так даже интереснее.

Эльза кружится — в ней и грамма весу нет, — шуршит платьем, выгибается, чтобы затем вновь прижаться. Волосы шелестят на ветру, песок — под ногами. Джерар лишь надеется, что там нет стекла.

Он, наверное, впервые поступает правильно. С тех пор, как…  
С тех пор, как.

Где-то вдалеке кричат чайки. Джерар держит ее за спину, очерчивает рукой позвоночник, не рискует отпустить (она растает как отражение в зеркале) и смотрит-смотрит-смотрит.

Эльза смеется. Хотя бы сейчас в его глазах нет рваной раны и желания сдохнуть где-то подальше от нее самой.

Джерар наклоняется, целует, перешагивает через чертовы сомнения и какие-то нелепые пороги. Нежно, мягко и одновременно нетерпеливо, прижимает к себе, прикусывает губы.

И опять совершенно не отдает себе в этом отчета, но Эльзе плевать. Она касается плеч, чувствуя, как по телу магма вперемешку с морской водой, а куда-то под ребра вливается океан.

Раскалывается на льдины, заполняет легкие — не вдохнуть, не выдохнуть.

Но у Джерара теплое дыхание, и это единственное, что сейчас вообще имеет значение.


	2. О храбрости (Джерар/Эльза, Лаксус)

Джерар целует ее все-таки-

_надо же. я уж думал смелости не хватит_

-наклоняется, кусает, держит за спину. Проводит свободной рукой по волосам — осторожно, мягко. Словно боится спугнуть или сам не уверен в своих действиях.

Лаксус усмехается, отворачивается. Да, такое бывает. Да, ничего удивительного.

Она все равно будет ему улыбаться — как обычно, редко. И иногда недовольно фыркать, чтобы он прекратил задирать Нацу. Ничего не изменится. Только полупьяное счастье появится во взгляде, но он как-нибудь переживет.

Лаксус уходит, накидывает шубу и думает, что последняя из версия счастья была бессовестно им же самим упущена.

Просто он не успел.

Просто Джерар оказался быстрее.


	3. Гвоздики (Люси/Эльза, G; префем; Тартарос, постканон)

Такие истории не заканчиваются.

В них молчаливые мертвые и ссадины где-то на костях. А еще цветы. Много цветов.

На Эльзе белое свадебное платье (Люси видит свежую кровь. Люси моргает), белое лицо, белая пудра, белые хризантемы в тонких изломанных пальцах.

Люси кричит. Люси нужна минутка или и того меньше (времени никогда не будет достаточно). _Люси нужно просто сказать_.

Мертвые не разговаривают.

Кладет гвоздику у изголовья здоровой рукой. Обрубок второй прячет под плащ.

Люси поджимает губы. Она очень хочет любить.

Но любить уже некого.


	4. Сравнения (Мистган/Эльза)

Может, Мистган даже жалеет, что не влюбился в Эльзу. В земную, конечно же, потому что у нее обреченность во взгляде, и это бьет жестче всякого клинка.

_Я не тот Джерар, которого ты ищешь._

_Я знаю._

Но у Эльзы такие же движения, такая же грация (дикая, стальная) и голос словно из глубины. И когда она улыбается (Найтуолкер не делает этого), только когда она улыбается, Мистган понимает, что он все-таки на Земле.

— Ты слишком на него похож, — она прикрывает глаза, сжимает пальцы. Мистган чувствует себя виноватым, хотя совершенно таковым не является.

— Земной Джерар дурак, — внезапно говорит он. И внутри щелкает словно — что-то такое от него и ожидалось. Скарлет горько улыбается.

Мистган не может понять — любит он эту Эльзу или нет. Потому что ее почему-то хочется целовать, прижимать к себе где-то в полночь или чуть позже, перебирать пряди пальцами и обнимать.

Делать то, чего он никогда не сможет дома. И то, что не делает Джерар здесь.

В последнем Мистган себе не отказывает.


End file.
